


People filming a television documentary accidentally collect evidence proving the existence of a legendary or extinct creature. Nobody realizes it until the show is broadcast.

by Numerion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numerion/pseuds/Numerion





	People filming a television documentary accidentally collect evidence proving the existence of a legendary or extinct creature. Nobody realizes it until the show is broadcast.

"Tommy! Come here and look at the TV. Look at those lovely birds. Aren't they beautiful?" Mom called from the living room. Tommy dropped his toys, ran down and stopped on the couch.  
"Look at how colorful they are. Nature is trully briliant, God couldn't have made it any better. Look at that big one up there. Oh my, the sun just lights its feathers up!" Tommy continued to stare and something didn't feel right.  
"There are nests full of eggs everywhere around here." The man from the documentary continues after a brief pause "Usually, one of the parents is sitting on the eggs until they hatch and the other gathers food for him."  
"I wouldn't mind not having to work for 9 months..." Mom jokingly threw at dad, who just shrugged it off "yeah, and the moment I left home, you would be over at the neighbours. And our eggs would never hatch!" they both laughed.  
"But sometimes, both the partners have to leave the nest. Sometimes to defend, sometimes to manage other events." the reporter continued, unknowingly disrupting the conversation in front of the TV.  
"Like this nest right over here. Do you see it Billy? What do you think, whose nest is this? Or is it abandoned" The camera cut to another man, who approached the nest and lightly touched one of the eggs. "The eggshell seems really light to touch...I am not sure actually. Also as you can see, they are quite big. Maybe some kind of an eagle. A sick one probably, that would explain the shell" Tommy continued watching and in those eggs he saw something different. Not eagle, something else.  
"Those aren't eagle eggs!" Tommy shouted "Those have to be reptile eggs! My book says that reptile eggs have slimy thin shell...and they often put them in sand, see? they are in sand, mom! See it?" Mom laughed and swirled her glass of wine once more and drank the rest of it.  
"Of course Tommy. You are my smart little boy. Now, who would like some dinner?" she said and headed for the kitchen, Dad and Tommy right behind her. The TV remained on and the documentary eventually ended and credits rolled. They finished in a black screen with a big letters spelling "In memory of Billy Sparks".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You have told me that a thousand times by now. And it's bullshit, Tom." The tall blonde man spoke, sitting down.  
"But look at that. Those are obviously not eagle eggs. They are reptiles!" Tom pointed at the screen paused on the half burried nest "A-a-a-and look at this. News from that year from the place where these eggs were found. Read the title." He handed the other man a laminated front page of some old newspapers.  
The other man resigned and read aloud "Scientist's body still missing, found new evidence, blah blah blah, bushfire, blah blah blah, crewmembers visibly shaken, with severe burns over their body, blabbering nonsense, waiting for psychiatrists opinion." He put it down and look at Tom "That actually explains nothing, Tom"  
"A bushfire. Scientist and ornithologist killed in a bushfire. Everyone else leaves alive and they speak about a flying reptile attacking them. Does that seem normal?" Tom still couldn't get over how he is the only one who believes it.  
"Tom. Look at me. Bushfires happen. It's goddamn Australia. Sharks could kill people in a desert and it would be sort of normal. It's the nature's equivalent of Auschwitz" his friend responded without much thought, he got up and filled his cup with water.  
"Then how do you explain what the others talked about?"  
"Coping with a friend's death. And also, they ran away from a bushfire. They probably got sunstroke from all the heat." His friend really didn't believe it one bit.  
Tom sat down and showed his friend a calendar. Middle of June was marked off. "your disbelief doesn't matter to me. I am still going there."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom came prepared. His rations were well balanced and planned through, he had a map, fuel, reserve plans. He knew what he was getting into. He stopped the car on the hill overlooking the bay and checked his map once again. This was the place. He was absolutely sure of it. Even though the cliffs have changed from when the documentary aired, he still recognized some of them. He remembered every small detail about the film, he knew individual birds and could identify their nests, he knew where his target could be seen on the tape. He remembered even the small details on the eggs. 

He slowly walked down the hill. He didn't want to get too close, he didn't want to disrupt anything, he didn't want to provoke anything. Using binoculars, he looked down upon the cliffs. They were there. Many more than in the show, but they were there. The sandy nests. He couldn't make up any details, but for sure he could tell there were eggs. Two dozens at least. Looking up in the air, he could see birds flying, carrying fish and other food. And then it appeared. Much larger compared to the birds. Its skin was formed of scales and it flew much faster. It also seemed heavier and carrying larger energy as it flew. Its jaws opened and crashed upon a bird, which disappeared in it's mouth. Then it flew down bellow the cliff, bellow what Tom could see. There were many more for sure, Tom thought. There had to be.

There was only one way to know for sure. Only one way to show everyone that he was right. He needed to get down there. Good thing he came prepared. He rushed back for climbing tools and as he was running, he tripped. His hearth raced, but he managed to stop the fall and nothing happened to him. He decided to sit in his car for a while, just to calm down. When he thought he was good, he stepped out again. His legs carried him to the edge of the cliffs, about quarter of mile away from the nests. He didn't want to risk it any further, so this had to be close enough. He started climbing down behind an edge, where nothing could see him. All the way down he started to hear angry fights and roars. Nearly unnaturaly loud. 

He peeked over the edge. What he saw was a sight from legends. Two large reptiles with wings on their backs, clawing at each other, swinging hits, fighting. Their scales were barely bruised after heavy hits. Tom pushed away from the edge even more and noticed many other reptiles, wathing on to the fight or eating. Behind them he spotted a dark spot. He couldn't make out what was there at first, but when he looked at its corners he realized. It was a tunnel entrance. That's where they lived. Or most of them. That's how they were still a secret. If only he could get to the cave...

Burried in his thinking, Tom didn't notice the fight was over. On of the dragons stood upon the other one and could kill him in one swing. But he didn't do it. He let the other dragon go and fly away. Tom noticed as the dragon took off, the others watched him. He caughed another bird and brought it back down to the beach. He placed it before the victor and backed away and disappeared inside the cave. The other dragon roared victoriously and smashed the bird away, not even taking a bite of it. The corpse landed in front of Tom. The dragons slowly started turning their heads toward him. Finally even the victorious dragon of the fight turned around and realized they were being watched by more than their own. His big mouth opened and giant ball of fire flied towards Tom, scorching him to ashes.


End file.
